vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Shoutmon (Taiki Kudo)
|-|Taiki Kudo= |-|Shoutmon= |-|Omega Shoutmon= |-|Shoutmon DX= |-|Shoutmon X7= |-|Shoutmon X7F Superior Mode= Summary Shoutmon and his human partner Taiki Kudo are the Primary Protagonists of Digimon XROS Wars and members of the Xros Heart Army in the series. Shoutmon is the central component to the "Shoutmon X#" series of Xros fusions and is capable of evolving to Omega Shoutmon. Shoutmon's wish is to become the Digimon King and make the Digital World a better place for all who inhabit it. They succeed at this in Digimon XROS Wars and has more of a supporting role in the third season. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C | 1-C | 1-C | 1-C | At least High 1-C Name: Shoutmon | OmegaShoutmon | Shoutmon X7 | Shoutmon X7F Superior Mode Origin: Digimon Gender: Male | Genderless, but treated as Male Age: 13 for Taiki | Unknown for Shoutmon Classification: Small Dragon Type Digimon | Dragon Man Type Digimon | Powerful Digifusion | Digifusion of the Entire Digital World Powers and Abilities: Shoutmon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Digimon Physiology, Sound Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Limited Durability Negation, Willpower Manipulation, Fusionism (The ability to fuse with other Digital Monsters), Expert Staff Wielder. |-|OmegaShoutmon=All previous abilities, Afterimage Creation, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Limited Mind Manipulation, Precognition, Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant. |-|Shoutmon DX=All previous abilities, Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure via Zeke Flame (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness), Fire Manipulation. |-|Shoutmon X7=All Shoutmon abilities, Durability Negation, Hellfire Manipulation and Conceptual Erasure via Zeke Flame (The Flames of Hell/Dark Area aka El Evangelo are purifying flames that erase those who are burnt by them. This goes so far as to being able to erase even the Seven Great Demon Lords and erase one beyond death in which in Digimon death means nothingness. Whether the flames erase one beyond nothingness is dependent on whether they are evil or not. If evil, the one who is erased will be erased beyond nothingness) |-|X7F Superior Mode=All previous abilities, Spatial Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Can casually trap his opponents inside a barrier, Power Nullification, Sword Mastery, Light Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Metal Manipulation (Can create and fire condensed balls of heavy metal at his foes), Can receive stat boosts if he is particularly close with his partner, Illusion Creation, Invisibility, Memory Manipulation, Magic Mastery, Flight, Shapeshifting, Healing, Fire Manipulation, Summoning, Darkness Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Death Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Paralysis, Time Manipulation (Strong enough to freeze Immeasurables as shown with Quartzmon. Can also slow, erase and accelerate time), Teleportation, Sleep Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Time Travel, Immortality (Types 1, 3, 5, 7 and 8; Will exist for as long as evil and darkness itself exists as well as the sin of Envy), Conceptual Manipulation (stated to have created the foundation for all wickedness in the Digital World) Exists in every universe in the Digimon Multiverse simultaneously, Being defeated inflicts a proportional amount of "karma" on his opponent (Including space-time erasure and the like), Existence Erasure, Nonexistence Erasure, Conceptual Destruction, Regeneration and Resurrection Negation (Mid-Godly. All Demon Lords negate resurrection and rebirth, this includes coming back from non-existence), Dimensional BFR (Can banish foes to the Dark Area where they are erased into nothingness and become aspects of the Seven Great Demon Lords), Power Mimicry (Inherits the powers of those he absorbs), Abstract Existence (Embodies the Sin of Envy in which is a primal factor of the multiverse), Conceptual Manipulation, Acausality (Type 1), Telekinesis, Telepathy, Transmutation, Phasing, Ice Manipulation, Immense Pain Tolerance, Earth Manipulation, Can suck out the opponent's entire essence, Blade Manipulation, Regeneration (At least High, possibly Low-Godly. Disassembles his own data in which means his mind, body and soul is scattered, and is able to regenerate from this), Blood Manipulation, Can cut through space, Absolute Zero, Atmospheric Energy Manipulation, Resistance to Atomic Destruction, Sleep Manipulation, Existence Erasure and Conceptual Attacks (Type 2). Attack Potency: At least Island level (Casually one-shot a Pteramon, an Armor-class Digimon which are just below Champions like Meramon in power, fought the Champion-level MadLeomon soon afterward) | Complex Multiverse level (Literally clad in Omegamon's power, effortlessly defeated Tactimon, a being powerful enough to duel members of the Royal Knights and defeated Omegamon with Bagramon's help) | Complex Multiverse level (Stronger than OmegaShoutmon) | Complex Multiverse level (Fused with ZekeGreymon and several of his other friends) | At least'High Complex Multiverse level' (Defeated Darkness Bagramon, who intended on replacing God) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ with Relativistic reaction and combat speed (Equal to other Champion Digimon such as Dobermon) | Immeasurable (Comparable to Tactimon) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable (Could fight Darkness Bagramon, who can disassemble space-time and intended to replace God) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Easily carries boulders larger than himself | Immeasurable (Should be comparable to Omegamon) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Striking Strength: At least Island Class | Complex Multiversal | Complex Multiversal | Complex Multiversal | High Complex Multiversal Durability: At least Island level | Complex Multiverse level (Literally clad in Omegamon's power, tanked hits from Tactimon with ease) | Complex Multiverse level | Complex Multiverse level (Superior to OmegaShoutmon) | High Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Extremely high. Shoutmon as a species are known for their extreme willpower and passions even in mortal danger, is extremely hot-blooded and determined and won't stop fighting until he is soundly and utterly defeated or if his mic is taken away. | With the Omega InForce, OmegaShoutmon and his fusions have virtually limitless combat endurance and will continue to fight until he is knocked unconscious or killed. Range: Extended melee range (With weapons such as his Mic and the Star Sword) and several hundred meters with Soul Crusher and Rock Soul attacks | Extended melee range normally, several kilometers with projectiles | Multiversal+ Intelligence: Hot-blooded, aggressive, and prone to impulsiveness, Shoutmon is not always the sharpest knife in the drawer and gets himself into troublesome situations all the time as a result. However, he is an expert in melee combat using his mic as a medium, battling Champion-level foes despite his small size and later shows his proficiency in hand-to-hand combat as OmegaShoutmon. He is also bold and charismatic, drawing many Digimon under his banner in hopes of being able to rule them benevolently as the Digimon King, granting him a great number of allies and allowing him to pull through in the direst of situations with the help of Taiki's strategic mind, who despite his young age is capable of leading Shoutmon's armies to victory against greater foes through guerrilla tactics and exploiting their foes' arrogance and flaws. Weaknesses: Shoutmon is obsessed with Digibytes (A food often found in the Digital World). Losing its mic means losing its passion. Somewhat arrogant and is prone to destruction. It needs Taiki's Xros Loader (And by extension Taiki) to perform Xros Fusion forms or to evolve into OmegaShoutmon | None Notable | If he takes too much damage he'll revert back to his component Digimon | None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Shoutmon *'Fiery Fastball (ロックダマシー Rokku Damashī?, lit. "Rock Soul"):' Forms a ball of energy in the shape of an eighth note and throws it at the opponent. *'Bellow Blaster (Soul Crusher):' Uses its mic to amplify the energy of the heated emotions blazing within its chest, then bashes the opponent. Because passion is the very source of the attack, it will definitely inflict damage no matter the target. *'Rock and Roller (Rowdy Rocker):' Wields its mic as a bo staff. OmegaShoutmon *'Flame Cannon (Heavy Metal Vulcan):' Converts the passion of its overflowing friendship into firepower as a hail of shots that it fires from its chest as both an attack and an impregnable wall that keeps its opponents away from its comrades. *'Victorize Banking:' Effuses its passion to justice from the "V" on its head and assaults the opponent while shining greater than the sun, eradicating them. *'Twin Fireball Strike (ハードロックダマシー Hādo Rokku Damashī?, lit. "Hard Rock Soul"):' Changes the passion of its courage into flames that surge in its fists, with which it strikes the opponent when at close range, and hurls when at a distance. *'Doom Drillpress (Beat Slash):' Changes its feet into blades by filling them with the passion of its fighting spirit, then uses them to kick and cut apart the opponent. *'Omni Core Fusion (Omega the Fusion):' Draws the power of the Omega inForce from its whole body, concentrates it into an Omnimon-shaped aura, then shoots it at the opponent, blowing away even the morale of those who witness it. *'Omega InForce:' OmegaShoutmon and his Fusions have been granted this ability by Omegamon, providing him with virtually limitless combat endurance and allowing him to destroy his foe's morale just by attacking. Shoutmon DX *'Brave Beat Rock Double Xros:' Fuses OmegaShoutmon's red flames with ZekeGreymon's blue flames, then clothes its body in flame and assaults the enemy like a meteor. *'Electric Buster Xros:' Fires spheres of electricity from its bayonets. *'Trident JusFang:' Slashes the opponent wildly and bravely with the blade which it carries on its right arm. *'Hyper Rock Magnum:' Fires homing bullets of flame from its Electric Buster Xros. *'Victorize Complete:' Charges its forehead with awesome power coming from its soul and fires tons of V-shaped energy beams. *'Zeke Flame:' Spews the flames of hell (Dark Area) from its mouth to burn a large army of opponents to nothing. Shoutmon X7 *'Fusion Flamethrower (Xros Burning Rocker):' Uses its passionate soul to light its mic in hellfire, then grandly swings it down. *'Double Flare Blaster (Double Flare Buster):' Shoots all of its energy from the Zanahoria. *'Final Victory Blade (Seven Victorize):' Concentrates its entire golden-hot aura in its chest, then fires it from its "V". *'Seven Victorize (Seven Victorize Maximum):' Expands its Seven Victorize into seven beams. *'All Omega The Fusion:' Shoots an Omegamon-shaped aura more powerful than "Omega the Fusion", blowing away his opponent's morale and dealing even more damage. *'Heavy Speaker:' Emits a low tone from the speaker in its belly and shatters the opponent. Shoutmon X7F Superior Mode *'Final Xros Blade:' Extends its mic into a shining blade. *'Double Flare Buster:' Shoots all of its energy from his mic, the Zanahoria. Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode has too many moves to list, however he has the abilities of all these Digimon. Key: Shoutmon | OmegaShoutmon | Shoutmon DX | Shoutmon X7 | Shoutmon X7F Superior Mode Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fire Users Category:Digimon Category:Anime Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Fusions Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Mind Users Category:Staff Users Category:Sword Users Category:Brawlers Category:Afterimage Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Concept Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Soul Users Category:Void Users Category:Death Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Hellfire Users Category:Heroes Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Dragons Category:Robots Category:Cyborgs Category:Warriors Category:Information Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Space Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Teleportation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Metal Users Category:Illusionists Category:Memory Users Category:Magic Users Category:Ice Users Category:Water Users Category:Summoners Category:Healers Category:Knife Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sound Users Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Curse Users Category:Blood Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Data Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Athletes Category:Hackers Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Law Users